


Dean and Cas Bingo: Wing Kink

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Grooming, deanandcasbingo, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: "Okay man, what's up?" Dean finally asked as Cas passed by him stiffly, the angel had been avoiding him, for what? God only knows.Cas furrows his brows, looks up, "Um.. the ceiling." Yes, he knew what Dean really wanted to know, but if he could dodge it by playing dumb, he'd at least try."Haha, funny." The look on Dean's face suggested he was exactly the opposite of amused. Dean got up from his seat and walked over to Cas, "Out with it, what's wrong?"Cas sighs, judging by Dean's stance and the way he crossed his arms over his chest, Cas knew he was seriously not letting this go. "I just.. itch."





	Dean and Cas Bingo: Wing Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Either I'm getting more comfortable with writing this kind of thing, or it's good for me to write tired :P  
> I hope you guys like it!♥

    Castiel was uncomfortable, to say the least, and it was hard not to notice. He'd been more irritable than the usual, snappy. He looked like he was ready to crawl out of his skin and had started taking long, cold showers, trying to get some sort of relief, but nothing lasted. He knew what he really needed, but it wasn't something he could really deal with on his own. So, of course, he chose to suffer in relative silence. At least until Dean got fed up with watching Cas' hard frowns and squirming.  
  
    "Okay man, what's up?" Dean finally asked as Cas passed by him stiffly, the angel had been avoiding him, for what? God only knows.  
  
    Cas furrows his brows, looks up, "Um.. the ceiling." Yes, he knew what Dean really wanted to know, but if he could dodge it by playing dumb, he'd at least try.  
  
    "Haha, funny." The look on Dean's face suggested he was exactly the opposite of amused. Dean got up from his seat and walked over to Cas, "Out with it, what's wrong?"  
  
    Cas sighs, judging by Dean's stance and the way he crossed his arms over his chest, Cas knew he was seriously not letting this go. "I just.. itch."  
  
    "You itch." Dean said flatly.  
  
    "And burn.." Cas admitted and looked down, he felt some shame about the condition of his wings as of late, but after not really having them.. he put off grooming for too long once he had them back.  
  
    Dean was so ready to throw out some joke about angel STDs or something like it, but he just couldn't do it. He could tell Cas was miserable. "Ok, uh.. where do you itch and burn?" Check that off on the list of things he never thought he'd say seriously.  
  
    "My wings..." Cas mumbled.  
  
    "A little louder?" His hearing was fine, but he figured he could be mistaken, all things considering.  
  
    "I said my wings, alright?" he pretty much snapped.. and went on, "my wings. I haven't had the chance to try to groom them myself and I can't reach everywhere to get all of the feathers anyway, so.. that's it."  
  
    "Wait.. really? Why didn't you say so sooner?"  
  
    "Because," Cas said more calmly, "I should be able to deal with this on my own, or.. or find someone to help me."  
  
    "Uh, hello, am I chopped liver?" Dean said as he threw his arms up at his sides, "Dude, I'll help you."  
  
    "You don't understand, Dean. It's not like.. brushing your teeth, or getting a haircut."  
  
    "Then make me understand."  
  
    Cas looked to the side and let out a huff of breath, "It's just.. nesting pairs usually groom each other." Cas dared a glance back at Dean.. and saw he wasn't really getting it. "Mates, Dean."  
  
    "Oh..." Dean had to think about that for a moment, and Cas just started walking away. "Hey, hold up." He'd call after Cas and begin to follow him, "So what, you don't have a mate right now. You still need your feathers fixed. Come on, buddy, I can help you. Right? Like, is that something I can even physically do?"  
  
    "Yes.. it is." Cas said as he walked down the hall to his mostly empty room. Dean, of course, followed him.  
  
    "Seriously? All these years and you never once showed them? Besides that shadow thing you do." Dean sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
    "Angels don't just go around showing their physical wings, Dean. There's a significance in that. It's easier to say you just can't perceive them." He'd sigh and sit down on the bed next to Dean.  
  
  
    "Ok... but I'm not just some random stranger on the street. You're family."  
  
    "It goes beyond that, Dean."  
  
    "So?" It was as good a time as any to have this talk. It was kind of easier this way, the topic was brought up due to a need that wasn't his own.  
  
    "What do you mean, so?.." Cas asked, confusion written all over his face.  
  
    "I mean, we're kinda, you know, beyond friends and family anyway, right?"  
  
    Cas' eyes widened and he'd turn on the bed to face him, "Are you.. aware of what you're saying?" His heart was racing with the thought of Dean, possibly, maybe sharing his feelings, he just had to be sure.  
  
    "Yeah, I am." There was some hesitation as Dean reached over to place his hand over Cas' hands that were clenched together in his own lap. He could feel the tension in them. So, he realized that Cas was nervous about this too, maybe scared like him. "Look, I know, I call you family, and that's not a lie, but, I also called you brother, and that's just, not right. I guess... I was trying to put you in a box that you really didn't fit in."  
  
    That seemed to be enough for Cas at least. After a quiet moment of thought, he'd let out a heavy breath, "Alright." he finally answered and moved to shrug off his coat, jacket, and shirt.  
  
    Cas' eyes glowed bright blue, he glowed, himself, a soft light coming off of his skin. Dean watched in awe and fascination, it was unlike anything he'd seen from Cas before. Soon enough the glow stretched out from Cas' back, outlining the wings that draped over the bed and nearly touched the far wall.  
  
    "Whoa.." Dean said, amazed by even just this.  
  
    Cas turned his eyes to Dean as the glow began to fade from them. As his wings materialized, dark feathers were revealed, most looked beat up, but they still had a colorful sheen to them wherever the light hit them just right. "I know they're not much to look at right now.." Cas started but was quickly interrupted.  
  
    "You kidding? This is amazing." His hands were just itching to dig his fingers into the soft looking feathers that covered the arm of his wing. He'd lift a hand, but before touching he'd ask, "can I?"  
  
    "You do need to touch my feathers to groom them." Cas stated and lifted the wing closest to Dean to shake out his feathers, causing a couple of loose plumes to float down to the bed. "Get behind me, I'll guide you."  
  
    Dean picked up one of the fallen feathers to examine, but when Cas told him to get behind him, that was abandoned in favor of scrambling to crawl behind him on the bed, not even thinking about how eager that must've seemed.  
  
    Cas smiled though, as Dean rushed to get into place. Maybe this really wouldn't be an issue. He'd spread a wing out, leaving the other folded and draped over the bed, "If you touch my back, closest to the base of my wing, gently press down, you'll get the oil needed to clean and mend my feathers. Some of them will have a cover over them, those, I'll need you to get the covers off and make sure they lay right."  
  
    Dean nodded and took a breath, Cas wasn't wrong when he suggested how intimate this act is, he really hadn't realized til he was here, how much trust this must take. If he thought too much about it, it'd overwhelm him.. He'd move to slide his hand up the side of Cas' back, pausing when he found the spot, it wasn't too difficult to find, the place was softer, a little bit slick already.  
  
    Cas moaned and covered his mouth as Dean presses his fingers against his back, making him shudder. Dean looked over his shoulder with concern, "sorry man, did that hurt?" To which Cas quickly shook his head and dropped his hands to his lap.  
  
    "No, it.. um.. it felt good." He was hesitant to admit it, still wary of having Dean run off, freaked out..  
  
    Dean could feel the anxiety in the way Cas had tensed, his face flushing in a light blush. He'd press his hands into the bases of Cas' wings again, this time more slow, deliberate, wanting to show Cas he was ok with it maybe.  
  
    Cas gasped and shuddered, his fingers curling into the fabric of his pant legs, "Nn.. Dean.. you should ah.. get to the feathers." Not that he was uncomfortable about the idea, if Dean did much more, Cas was going to fuck him into the mattress. And Dean could tell it from the way Cas spoke, breathless, broken in places.  
  
    The hunter had to shift how he was sitting, adjust his pants to hopefully give him more room. Just the sounds Cas made coupled with the idea of Cas pinning him to the bed.. already went straight to his dick. "Uh right, feathers." Dean said and ran his oily hand through the feathers that covered the arm of his wings, they really were as soft as they looked.  
  
    Cas bit his bottom lip to keep too much noise from escaping, but Dean's fingers in his feathers was.. better than heaven. He couldn't help it if a louder moan or whimper escaped, but Dean didn't stop.  
  
    His nimble fingers gently worked the feathers back into place, pulled away pin feather casings and loose feathers, smoothed tattered feathers together until they looked like new.. or at least as new as they could look at the moment. He worked in concentrated silence, when normally he might have asked for music to keep his mind preoccupied, but no, all of his focus was on Castiel's wings. Eventually, Dean had to crawl around to face Cas, to get to the inner feathers and groom them as well. He wasn't prepared for seeing how Cas had quietly come undone by his hands.. And he really wasn't prepared for Cas grabbing him and pulling him in, making him straddle his lap as he kissed him.  
  
    The kiss was hard and hungry and needy. Cas held onto him, his hands pressing warmth into his back, Dean couldn't escape like this, but then he didn't really want to. With only a thought and a soft glow of blue light, both of them were left bare, not a stitch of clothing to be seen. And oh god, it was amazing.  
    Cas dragged his hands down Dean's back as they moved together, both seeking friction and relief. He'd grab hold of his ass and pull him in, groaning into his mouth as flesh met flesh and it was like sparks going off between them.  
  
    Before he knew it, Dean was on his back, surrounded by amazing smelling feathers and covered by the weight of Cas' body on him. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist, "Fuck.. Cas.. pl.. please.." he practically whined.  
  
    Cas instinctively knew what Dean was asking for. He'd sit up some and reach around his side for some of his oil. "Are you sure?" Cas asked breathlessly. And of course he asks, even though Dean so obviously wanted.. needed him.  
  
    Dean nodded quickly and bucked his hips up against him, urging him to go on, "Yes.. I.. I'm sure, Cas."  
  
    Cas groaned when Dean's body met his again and he'd reach down between them, giving Dean's cock a slow, long stroke before moving further to press his slick fingers against his entrance. Dean squirmed at his touch, letting out soft little sounds as Cas just rubbed him with his fingertips for a minute. It wasn't long before Cas pushed a finger into him, the angel had to give pause when Dean stilled and tensed.  
  
    "Try to relax Dean." He spoke gently, his free hand running up and down the length of Dean's thigh to soothe him.  
  
    "Yeah.. no.. I'm good."  
  
    "Dean, I can feel you're too tense."  
  
    "Well talking 'bout it aint helping!" Dean exclaimed as he wiggled his hips.  
  
    Cas moved to kiss him, this time he took his time, kissing him slowly, gently, lulling him into a soothed distraction. Eventually, Cas had three fingers in and Dean was rocking his hips, pushing down on them, fucking himself on the fingers.  
  
    Dean whimpered as Cas pulled his fingers from him, already missing the feeling, the connection. Cas shushed him, kissed him again as he lined up and pressed the head of his cock into Dean. It stung, feeling the stretch as Cas pushed forward, more and more, until he bottomed out. "Ha-holy fuck.." Dean said breathlessly, Cas was really in him. He was really laying there with Cas' dick in him.. and being kissed.. and he wasn't just having a dream.  
  
    Cas only gave Dean.. and himself a few moments to gather themselves. When Cas finally moved, he'd practically scoop Dean into his wings. His hands gripped his hips as he pulled out halfway and thrust back in. Cas moaned, echoed by a broken sound from Dean.  
  
    They kept pace like that for some time, Cas keeping a steady pace as he rocked into him, but when Dean grabbed a handful of feathers, holding onto both wings, he lost it. It was like that feeling drew something out of him. His thrusts became rougher, faster, his hands dug into Dean's skin hard enough they were sure to leave bruises.  
  
    Dean was the first to come, pulling hard on feathers, Cas' name a loud cry from his lips. Cas followed quickly, his face tucked against the side of Dean's neck as he bit down, muffling the cry from his own lips. That was gonna leave a mark, neither of them really minded.  
  
    In the morning Dean woke up surrounded by warm, soft feathers. He'd been cleaned up without even being aware of it as well. Cas barely stirred, so Dean closed his eyes, snuggled in a bit closer. He could sleep some more, all day if they were allowed it.


End file.
